


do you think you could ever scare me?

by Driehoek



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Commissioned fic, Light Dom/sub, Other, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, gender neutral reader, nonbinary reader, porn with a little plot, power bottom rev, reader actually matches his snark, revenant being revenant, revenant uses a vulva attachment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driehoek/pseuds/Driehoek
Summary: The whole "I know nothing but death and suffering" spiel gets old after a while, you know? Sometimes you wonder what it would take to strip his distant facade away... but it doesn't take a lot of imagination to figure out what a simulacrum who hasn't known intimacy in almost three centuries needs!
Relationships: Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	do you think you could ever scare me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [derezzcartes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/derezzcartes/gifts).



A thing few people knew about Revenant was that he absolutely loved complaining.

In the Ring, within the range of the camera drones, he was all arrogant and annoyed and hateful, but as soon as the squad entered a building he would harp on and on about how his current weapons sucked, how no one would find him the barrel mod he so desperately needed, how the enemies had stolen his kills.

You were used to it, by now. You'd been on his squad for a couple of games and you knew how to respond to his edgy oneliners and his disgruntled complaints, but it still annoyed the everloving fuck out of you. You just wanted to yell at him to shut up, to not have to listen to him yap about him not being the kill leader because god, he was being obnoxious.

It would be so, so easy to just dislike him and leave it at that. But of course everything had to be complicated because that was how life works, right?

It didn't help that his deep, rumbling voice made you feel all sorts of things. It didn't help that you noticed he was tall enough for you to not be able to kiss his stupid skull face even when you were to stand on your toes. It didn't help that you had gone on a lengthy search engine quest in the middle of the night to find out which... fun attachments were compatible with Hammond Robotics simulacra built approximately 3 centuries ago. You even might have accidentally ordered the HRC-1203V, the only attachment that was still commercially available, because it was going out of stock soon and you liked to be prepared.

Prepared for what?

The thankfully unmarked cardboard box had been delivered to your apartment two weeks ago and it had been sitting there ever since. You hadn't touched it, let alone opened it since its delivery, partially out of shame for one of your 3 AM purchases and partially because it meant you had to acknowledge the feelings that were brewing in your very core, the feelings that somehow mixed flawlessly with the annoyance into some unholy cocktail of vexation, attraction and... You weren't sure yet, but the last feeling was the kind of feeling that made your stomach flutter relentlessly every time you saw Revenant was on your squad for the next edition of the Games.

Today hadn't been different. Your squad had won once again, Revenant had made the most kills once again, Elliot had been the most helpful in keeping his squad alive once again.

That wasn't enough for Revenant. As soon as the dropship had docked to the living quarters, he had started following you with the sole purpose of complaining about Elliot.

"That incompetent idiot didn't even get half my number of kills," he spat, walking a few paces behind you in his characteristic yet unsettling gait. "He shouldn't even be allowed in the Games, he is completely useless."

"He did save you from being killed after you ran off for, oh, I don't know, the fourth time?" you replied. "Fifth time? I lost count, didn't really have time to tally between all the times you decided to become a bullet magnet."

That pissed him off. He huffed, obviously thinking of something to reply, something that hurt, direct retribution for you having the audacity to match his snark.

Normally he didn't complain as much about his teammates as about the circumstances in the Arena, and you noticed he only ever really complained about Elliot. You started to think that wasn't a complete coincidence, since it was known that you dated him for a bit, a few months ago, even before Revenant joined the Games.

You didn't generally talk about the time you dated Elliot. It had been fun, it had ended on good terms, and there wasn't much more to say about it. The only way Revenant could've known about it was if he had actually looked you up, since the tabloids had been speculating wildly about it for a couple of weeks. If he looked you up... The thought of you being more than just a passing thought to him was enough to make you shiver.

You had made it all the way to your apartment door, and Revenant was still following you. Peculiar. He had had all reason to turn around and walk the way he came the second you had oh-so-lightly sneered at him, but he hadn't, and now he was just standing next to you, looking down on you, his expression a mix between resentment and something else you couldn't quite place, almost seven feet of menacing yet oddly enthralling presence, oh  _ god _ . He made you feel weak to your knees, but you were determined not to show him.

"This is my apartment," you stated dryly as you swiped your card to open the door. "I take it you want to come in, to continue your rant about how threatened you feel by Elliot?"

"Threatened by-  _ HAH _ ." He tilted his head back slightly for that single sound of amusement, but it didn't sound amused. It was too loud, too uncomfortable to be amused, and with triumphant glee bubbling up in your stomach you realised it proved you right.

"The sheer thought of me feeling threatened by a skinbag is hilarious," he continued, his yellow eyes focusing themselves on yours as to assert he indeed wasn't. But you knew enough by now.

"Are you scared I want him back?" you teased. "Scared you'll have to watch me kiss him?"

The next thing you realised was your back being slammed against the wall. It didn't hurt, but it was hard enough to knock the wind out of you.

Revenant had grasped your shoulders and pushed you against the wall, his face getting ominously close to yours. You felt his metal fingers pressing into the muscle firmly but again, it didn't hurt. He was strong enough to tear you to pieces, but instead he exercised enough force to keep you in place, not enough to hurt you.

"Do you think you could ever scare me?" he said in a deep voice, right next to your ear. A warm flow of air from his nostril vents touched your cheek. You could feel the vibrations from his voice in your chest. A shiver climbed up your spine and you involuntarily let out a shaky breath. He spoke each word with such precision, to make himself as clear as possible.

"I think I can," you replied, sounding far more put together than you felt right now, with the simulacrum's warm metal body pressed against yours. God, he was driving you absolutely crazy. You wanted to let your hands trail up his body, up the segments of his spine, making him shiver at your touch.

"I think there's a lot more things I can do to you." You cracked a crooked grin, felt the nerves tug at the corners of your mouth when he moved his face to be directly in front of yours. "I could even make you feel good."

A deep chuckle escaped his voice synthesiser. "Hubris."

"Tough talk," you said, your breath quickening. "I bet I can prove you wrong."

Critical hit, directly to his pride. This was the only way to get to him. If there was anything he hated, it was to be proven wrong.

He growled, a sound from deeper in his chest than his voice normally emerged from.

This was it, this was going to be the tricky part. You were almost certain he was going to shoot you down but it was worth a shot, it was worth seeing how far he would go to protect his ego.

"I have an HRC attachment back there." You gestured to your open apartment door, raising an eyebrow. "You wanna try it out?"

He chuckled again, you quickly closed your eyes to enjoy the feeling of vibrations rumbling through your chest. "Do you think you could make me enjoy it?" He asked it as if he expected your answer to be "no", as if it simply couldn't be anything other than "no".

He moved his face even closer to yours, his forehead touching yours. "Do you think you can make me cum? The absurdity."

That explicit description made you pause for a bit, breath trembling. Then you slowly raised your arms and loosely grabbed his head, your hands feeling the hard metal plates underneath his scarf, your forehead pressing against his harder. "I think I can," you breathed.

The moment lasted a bit longer, and your eyes shot towards his silicone lips, just below the edge of his mask. You wanted to kiss him. You wanted to kiss him so badly.

"Then try it," he said menacingly, although a few layers in his voice composition were obviously trembling.

Just like that, the moment was over, and he was back to the almost-7-feet-tall-presence standing uncomfortably close to you, but not touching you.

You awkwardly gestured to your door. "Well then."

He walked in directly behind you, taking the liberty to close the door behind him. That was seemingly insignificant, but it made you realise he actually wanted to do this, that he didn't expect to get up and leave any second. It felt like something inside of you had been lit on fire.

"Act as if you're comfortable," you said, "sit down, I'll go get the goodies."

He huffed at that description, but he obliged, sitting down on your bed, even though the way he moved seemed furious. Maybe that was his last defense, his final layer of feigning disinterest before he could actually admit he wanted this and wanted it badly.

You theatrically presented the cardboard box to him, opening it up and rummaging through the packaging. Your hands met a silicone shape.

Without looking, you pulled it out of the box and proudly held it up to him. 

"This is it, Rev. This is going to make you moan."

Every expression Revenant was capable of forming depended on his eyelids and the tilt of his head. Right now, his lower eyelids crept up in a way that suggested a mocking grin.

You finally looked at the attachment you held up to him.

Oh.

"It was the last attachment in stock," you protested, turning the attachment around in your hands. You had assumed it would be a dick. Of course. You hadn't even thought about the possibility that dick attachments for simulacra might have been the ones to sell out the soonest, leaving only the vulva attachments in stock. And yet that was what you were holding, a dark grey silicone vulva attachment with plump labia and a protruding clit.

Come to think of it, this wasn't bad. This wasn't bad at all. In fact, this was better than a dick in this situation, because now you could fuck him instead of the other way around.

The weirdest thing was that he didn't complain for once. He just leaned back on the bed, pulling his loin cloth to the side. The bed frame sighed underneath his weight.

"Then attach it," he said, nodding upwards slightly. You suppressed the urge to roll your eyes. Even now, when he was about to get fucked into a mess, he was still trying to show he was in charge. Cute. Annoying, but cute.

You kneeled on the bed, between his metal thighs, and you swallowed thickly. Even though the ports and plugs on his hip area didn't resemble human anatomy at all, you knew what feelings they could evoke, and it felt really intimate that you were allowed to look at them this closely.

The silicone vulva wasn't hard to attach to him, it was a matter of opening a few hatches and plugging in a few wires. The plug connections at the back of the attachment lined up perfectly with his, and you felt accomplished for having done your research correctly.

You lined up the final plug to its corresponding port, pushed it in, and the attachment clicked into place. Revenant uttered a low moan. Good. It was working.

You looked down at his body, lying prone on the bed with his hands loosely gripping the covers and his legs spread, showing off the newly connected vulva in all its beautiful glory.

"Great. Good. Let me get my stuff." You hopped up from the bed and rummaged around in your nightstand, looking for the strap on and lube you kept there.

You glanced at him. He was staring at the ceiling, somehow looking tense.

"Before I continue," you said, climbing onto the bed again. "Are you okay with this? I mean, genuinely?"

That was a stupid question to ask him. Of course he wouldn't admit to being either comfortable or uncomfortable, but he looked so tense, so vulnerable almost that you wanted to have his affirmation before continuing.

His head shot up and he looked you in the eye furiously. "Do you think I would have allowed you to get this far if I wasn't?" he spat. "Do you think I wouldn't have punctured your spleen if I wasn't— as you put it so eloquently— comfortable?"

Ah, of course he got defensive when asked about his feelings. You made a mental note to not ask anything of the sort again, to avoid unnecessary confrontation. And for now... god, you wanted to fuck him.

"Okay, I get it, I get it," you said in a sarcastic tone, in the process of taking off your clothes and starting to strap the harness around your hips.

You didn't know exactly why he breathed, but he did, and at this moment his breath was quickening as he watched you attach the strap to your hips, and you saw his eyes flick up towards your naked body. He would never admit it, but it was obvious he enjoyed looking at you.

You leaned forward, your head hovering over his pelvic area. "Revenant," you said solemnly but with flushing cheeks, "I am going to eat you out. And then I'm going to fuck you. Really, really hard."

His reaction was hilarious, his head jerked to the side and his metal hands clawed in the sheets immediately, as if to prepare for what you were going to do to him. You suddenly realised he hadn't been uncomfortable at any point, he just hadn't put up a struggle, which had struck you as uncharacteristic. He had been a simulacrum for almost three centuries, and this might just be the first time in all those years that he was having sex. That thought stung a little when you thought back on how he had nervously fixated his glance on the ceiling. He was absolutely touch starved. Even more reason to make him feel as good as you possibly could.

You lay down on your stomach, carefully guiding the strap to the side, and wrapped your arms around his legs, lightly resting them on your shoulders. He let out a shaky moan, you heard the sound of his fingers gripping the sheets more tightly.

You kissed the area just above his clit and felt his hips jerk slightly. Hah. He was all tough talk and all it took was some gentle touches to tear his entire facade down.

You kissed his clit and licked down to his cunt and back in one fluid motion (tougher than you'd thought, you were going to need lube), and he let out a louder moan, shakier than the last. This was going to be fun.

"You think you have me, huh?" he asked hoarsely. "You think you're going to make me cum just like that?" His voice was trembling on most layers now, synthesisers glitching and modulators emitting static noise.

"Oh, definitely," you said, grabbing the bottle of lube and squirting some onto your fingers. "I'll make you beg."

His eyes widened. "Beg? Me?" He let out a roaring, deep laugh, which again only cemented the fact he knew you weren't bluffing. "If you're ever looking to make a career switch, I'd suggest becoming a comedian. A bad one."

You sat up, straddling his right thigh and leaning over him so you could push his shoulder down, your head closer to his now, and gave a mischievous grin. You'd wanted to eat him out, but honestly the thought of seeing his face as you were taking him apart turned you on way more.

"Maybe go easy on the badmouthing, young man."

With those words you started rubbing your lube covered fingers between his labia and around his clit. He immediately raised his hands to his face, hiding what little expression he could form, which only made it clearer to you that he was definitely enjoying it.

"Are you sorry for what you just said?" you cooed, rhythmically rubbing his clit now.

He lowered his hands enough to reveal his eyes glowing red with anger. "Fuck you," he hissed.

"C'mon Rev, be a good boy for me," you said, sliding your fingers down to his cunt, lightly teasing the opening. "Be a good boy and apologise."

"Never." It was breathed more than hissed, but his eyelids were trembling now, he was obviously growing increasingly desperate.

"Sorry, I couldn't quite catch that last part," you said, sliding a single finger back up to his clit.

" _ Gah _ ." It was a sound of desperation, of patience running thin. Now it was just the question if his patience would run out before his dignity did.

He started bucking his hips toward your hand, tried to gain leverage by raising his legs and sitting up slightly, but you had positioned yourself so strategically that he couldn't do either of those things, even though you weighed considerably less than he did. This felt great. He wasn't in control for once, you were. He was at your mercy, and oh boy, he was going to have to earn that mercy.

His free leg jerked while you applied some more pressure to his clit and he uttered a sound of frustration.

"Do you want this, Rev?" You pulled your hand away to rub some lube onto your strap, he groaned at the sudden absence of your touch. He mumbled something, yet it wasn't clear even after he'd lowered his hands.

"I don't hear anything," you said. "Say you want it."

He didn't protest anymore, his entire body was trembling in anticipation now, all his energy invested in  _ not _ seeming desperate,  _ not _ seeming vulnerable.

You rubbed your thumb over the very edge of his attachment, moving down and teasing the clitoral hood. He let out a higher pitched moan that was almost a sob, his free leg kicking around.

"Say you want it, Rev, and you'll get it."

"Fuck me." It was so quiet you almost didn't hear it.

"What did you say?" you asked in an amused tone, sparks of infatuation erupting in your very core.

"Fuck me," he repeated on a loud, complaining tone. "For  _ fuck's _ sake you skinsuit, just  _ fuck me _ ."

"Ask nicely," you said. Oh, he was desperate enough now, and you were going to enjoy every second of it.

" _ Please _ fuck me." It sounded like he spoke it through clenched teeth, and his eyes were angrier than ever before, but he wanted this, he wanted this and he was going to get it.

"As you wish," you said, and finally moved away from his thigh.

He hissed, pulling up his legs and trying to rub his thighs together to get some release, but you wouldn't let him, positioning your body in between his legs to keep him from getting the friction he craved.

You sat up, lined up the lube covered strap with his cunt and looked at him with an amused grin.

He held his trembling hands in front of his face in eager anticipation. God, he was adorable like this.

"Please," he repeated, unprompted this time, his voice nothing but a weak collection of loose synthesised sounds.

You obliged, thrusting your hips forward and penetrating him. He moaned against his hands, breathing in with short, uncontrolled bursts when you set a fast pace.

You grabbed his waist to be able to pull him towards you slightly as you thrusted, to penetrate him deeper and harder. He made a noise of surprise, lowered his hands to dig in the sheets again, and his moans became louder and throatier. He was enjoying it.

He looked so, so beautiful like this, being fucked nice and hard. His eyelids fluttered open and closed, the yellow irises obviously focusing and unfocusing as he looked around the room and finally decided on looking at you as you fucked him. God, he looked amazing. You wanted to make him cum so, so badly.

"You look so beautiful, baby," you breathed, "now make some pretty noises for me."

You lowered one hand back toward his clit and started rubbing it, fast movements to match the pace you maintained by thrusting your hips against his, the strap making sloppy noises as it moved in his pretty lubricated cunt. He reacted to it vocally, his moans and grunts and groans gradually becoming higher pitched and louder than before.

He started moving his chest upward in unnatural, uncontrolled twitches and you knew he was getting close. That feeling was amazing. You were doing this to him, you were making him squirm and moan and beg.

You had planned to edge him, but as you were looking down on him completely vulnerable and not even remotely worried about keeping up his distant and hostile facade you decided he had deserved to cum right away.

"I want you to be a good boy," you said, voice hoarse with unmasked lust, "and cum for me. Right now."

"Oh,  _ fuck _ ," he grunted, hands releasing the sheets and curling themselves around your upper arms. "Fuck. Ahh. I'm going to—"

A deep, lengthy moan erupted from his throat, vibrating through his entire body, you even felt it in the hand you were still rubbing his clit with. All layers from his voice went silent one by one before he pressed his trembling legs against your sides and uttered a second, higher pitched moan. His entire body was twitching now, his irises even flickering a few times as he came underneath your merciless touch.

You started slowing your pace as you watched him come undone, his moans turning into small noises that were more like sobs than anything else. Only now you noticed his hands were wrapped around your upper arms hard enough to leave bruises.

You finally stopped to pull out and properly look at him.

Oh. Oh god.

He looked breathtaking. He was completely exhausted, his hands trembling as he released your arms, hiding his face in the pillow, almost as if he was ashamed of being seen like this.

You quickly took off the harness, tossing it aside and deciding you'd leave it to you-tomorrow-morning to clean it up, mind simultaneously wanting to cuddle up to him and still wanting to get your own release.

You had expected him to meet you with a cutting remark as soon as you lowered yourself onto the bed next to him, but he just looked at you, chest still heaving, breath still quick, whistling through his nose hole, irises slowly focusing on you. Breathtaking. Absolutely breathtaking.

"Rev, I know you're being all vulnerable right now," you whispered dryly, still slightly out of breath, "but I'm still really horny, so I'm just going to look at you being like this while I jack off."

He tried to huff, but the sound that came out was way too weak and tired to be considered anything remotely sounding indignant.

Instead, he reached over slowly, his fingertips trailing down your naked stomach.

No way. You felt a grin crawl across your face as you wrapped your arms around him, pressed your forehead against his while he stroked you with enough precision to make you utter soft moans. His forehead was warm. It felt good, human almost. The touch of his fingers felt amazing, and the soft sounds of ecstasy he was still uttering were enough to send you right over the edge. You came hard, pressing your head in his scarf as stars danced at the very edges of your vision and you bucked your hips towards his hand.

You came down from the immense high, looking at him with heavy lidded eyes, he was still focused entirely on you as he pulled his hand back. It was obvious he had enjoyed looking at you.

"Fuck, Rev," you breathed, wrapping a leg around him and pulling yourself closer to him.

He ran his fingers up your arm, up your shoulder with a light touch that seemed almost loving. Almost.

His fingertip, suddenly sharp, came to a halt directly on the skin over your carotid artery.

"Don't ever fucking tell anyone about this," he whispered, the sound deep and distorted.

You chuckled. "Don't worry. I think I want to keep you for myself."

He retracted his finger, made a deep noise of contentment that almost sounded like a purr, his eyes finally unfocusing and closing. That hit you harder than expected. He felt safe in a way, if he allowed himself to show this kind of vulnerability around you.

You pulled yourself closer to him again, stroking his face with your thumb. 

The flutter in your stomach was back, and it was stronger than before, but it was alright. Everything was fine. For now, just for now, there was only you and Revenant, Revenant and you, and that was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> weee hooo i wrote this fic in just 2 (two) writing sessions and it alllll came out in one go i just love revenant so much OKAY.  
> this fic was commissioned by my friend-- THANK YOU AGAIN i had SO much fun writing this!!!


End file.
